


Alone

by Ravenwolf75



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abandonment, Betrayal, Dark, Gen, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenwolf75/pseuds/Ravenwolf75
Summary: America is gone. It's their fault and they know it. Yet, there is one thing they can do to save him. Can they work together? No, not really. Bad summary is painful.





	1. Chapter 1

  * Warning angsty!! neglect, pain things along that line*    
        
          Alone. He was alone once more, the constant tick tock of the clock mocking him, teasing, never ever leaving, Alfred stared at nothing, he was nothing, he didn’t matter in the scheme of things. They made sure of that. made sure he knew his place. It HURT, why oh god why?! What did he do? They never told leaving him alone, in the dark abyss they called his home.  Tick tock, tick tock tick tock. Back and forth. One two one two.  Who was he? Why was he? Tick tock tick tock tick tock. One two one two. How long has he been in here? When was the last time he saw the sun? Tick tock tick tock tick tock. One two, one two. Why didn't he leave? Did his legs still work? Why, why, why?  Who what where and why? Even lonely lonely how? Was he that how? Floating away, away disappearing into nothing? Maybe if  he existed. Tick TAKE tock ME tick OUT tick CANT tick STAY tock. Wait, wasn’t there someone who was waiting for him? Still loved him??? He should move, open his eyes, do something! Sadly it wasn't meant to be, was it? Nothing good would happen, nothing good cared, Alfred felt it slipping, slipping away warm violet  eyes, framed in time, Green orbs dancing with mirth, The brown that anchored him to the ground, blue so much like his own. Laughter, joy, Foreign to the mind now. Tick tock tick tock tick tock,  one two one two.    
            There he was. In trapped in this place, slow and quiet breathing, shallow, weak, distant. Eye’s shut, unmoving even with the rattle of his chest, the only thing that was dictating the fact that he, the nineteen year old was even alive. The ‘room’ was warm and musty, abandoned, dark and gone. There was a long ago broken clock hanging over this travesty of a child. Who once was called Alfred which, in another life, may have been his name, (no one called him by anything anymore) knew he looked freakishly pale, the white T-shirt he donned seemingly almost melting into his sweaty skin. One of his wrists locked, trapped into place, the shackle chaffing the red area around it. At a point in time there had been more things around to hold him down but now, their prey was too weak to worry about.  Tick tock tick tock tick tock.  One two one two. He was so thin, may as well haven’t even bothered. Weak and pathetic. What had he become? Nothing, always nothing, where they still watching? Of course they are, they always are. Tick tock tick tock tick tock. One two one Two. Oh god somebody needed to end this, end this right now, no matter the cost. World floating dancing away... into the sound of that god dam noise that god dammed clock. He needed it to end or else his sanity would fade away following after all of his  crushed hopes and dreams.

 

 

        * I do not own hetalia, or any pictures. All I own is my writing and lack of sleep!*


	2. Is this real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find more about what's happening here.

  It was 12.  At least according to the Samsung resting on the sleek table. The quite stillness pressed on the tiny male figure, the only living thing in this room  
He was pacing, foot steps echoing, eyes, usually clear and focused, clouded over with emotion. Though he would never admit it, the man was currently hiding from the rest of his coworkers since they were discussing a topic that was, well rather hard for him to hear, therefore, he wanted to be away from it. Bloody hell! He deserve it! Just how hard had he been working? The wooden door opened with a small creak that went unnoticed. A taller sleeker form leaned against the frame.  
"We, as you can hopefully tell, are not even close to done,  just in case it happened you have spontaneously gone blind and deaf, that is." Despite his words, his voice was smooth, in a vain effort to calm the other. Reacting to the words as only he would, the smaller of the two glared up at the older man,  frist's balling up.   
 "Oh, I know! I shall never give up on this, don't act as though I may,  you git."  His voice, in comparison was sharper, more tense, angry. Holding up his hands in a surrender, The second man laughed  
"There we go! Much, much better, Mon cher! Now I feel at ease calling you England, Non?" England somehow manged to glare harder which was quite a feat.  
"Bloody wanker, don't act like your happy, you know I can see right though your ugly frog face, right?" Tension slicked around them, forming a barrier none could pass. Not that either of the two would even try to fix what was wrong between them.   
"Germany is holding another meeting, maybe either he, or one of the others found a real lead, this time, all though I suppose it could be all a huge wast of our meaningless lives, right, England?"  The Englishman blinked, taken by surprise, as his worst enemy, continued with his words.  
"You are not the only one who misses him,  not even in the slightest, I viewed him as my little brother when he was under your unfortunate rule and I still do, in fact, I always will." France paused for a breath, blue eyes dancing with a burning fire to save those he loved.  
"It wounds me deeply to not even have the smallest  lead with which to hunt him down with, yet I will never, ever, hide from everyone, no matter how sad I am, We need you, the you with a clear head and wit, that is, if you ever want to find your son, get your shit together, Mon cher, after all, Canada needs you as well." With those words he departed leaving a guilty man to think over his harsh but true words. England took a deep breath, pushing away his tears, because France, for once in a million years was right, Alfred needed him, and he needed him now, not later. With a proud huff, he gathered his things and walked stiffly out, the way a true gentleman should.

               Computers gleamed, casting a eerie glow over the desks shoved underneath them. Shadows warped around, lurking in at the edges of the flickering light. In the center was a master screen, bigger and much more powerful then any of the other wimpy screens in comparison. It was blank, off empty. A figure clad in black was typing at the computer closest to a trap door, hanging a couple feet behind leading into the room that was made in the shape of a circle the walls lined with various  electronics. The figure paused at a camera labeled 662, looking surprised, watching a little while longer before gasping, leaping out of his chair and quickly hitting a button that was hidden in the walls. The rooms he was monitoring lit up with a red flash and a ear splinting shriek cut though the paper thin walls. The super computer turned on  immediately, showing this scene  . a human, this time female, stood in a fire lit room, gazing up at the camera with scorn and boredom in her fiery range eyes.

"You better have a good reason for hitting the alarm, Lighting, otherwise, you may just have to take over for Thunder, wouldn't you? Her surprisingly soft voice filled the room, and Lighting with a type of dread only animals that are fearing for their very lives should know.

"E-Earth, p-please I have a good one this time! Really I do!" The voice shook with the terror, causing Earth to smile, a insane deadly smile.

"If you do you better hurry up and tell me, after all everytime anyone hits that stupid button, half of our solder's to go, fix the issue, as you already would already know." The sound suddenly cut off, and the alarm went out.  Lighting nodded rapidly

"Y-yes, Y-yes, I k-know, um well you see, There wa-" Earth cut him off eyes gleaming with spite

 "Speak like a human and not a fearful little puppy, Spit it out, I want to know why, not your pathetic life story." Lighting ducked his head, trying unsuccessful to hide the tremor in his in voice and arms.

"Room 662, it's trying to move... we need more sacrifice's!"  Earth tipped her head back with a small sigh. "I guess you can be next then." She didn't react to the pure terror in the others gaze. After all, who need does he think he is pulling shit like this anyway? 

Japan looked at the little screen reviewing the the video that is showed. So far this was the only clue they had to go off of America's disappearance which was about a year ago. Since then he and the rest of the great eight (including any other countries that wanted to help) had watched this more times then they could count.  To the point where Kiku could talk about it in his sleep honestly. He started blankly at his best friends form moving off the street and away from view. He noted once the same things he always did  

America looked worried, pace much faster then usual  
The camera itself looked messed with,  titled to the side.  
The pair of yellow eyes  that were seen just at the last second before he left the frame.    
The last one gave them a hint as to what may have conspired and it filled Kiku with a sense of dread. He missed him. Painfully. Missed america's smile and laugh. Beating him at Mario cart and seeing the excuses he made for losing. Japan wished they could go back in time and fix it. Regret was a bitch wasn't it?


	3. Better days

    The door opened with a squeak alerting Japan to their presence.    
"Any luck there old chap?" The accented voice floated into the air to only be ignored swallowed up in silence.  Japan frowned slightly surprised to see him here wasn't he upset with the whole of them? Ah well we should still be nice to him it's only polite.  "Do you have a reason to be in here? The others left." 

"Look, I-"  England growled running his hand though his hair "I didn't mean it I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled." 

"Its all right . Next time remember your not the only one who cares about his fate, Romano did not mean what he said I'm certain."  Japan offered the piece of advice unaware that someone else had all ready told him.  He was rewarded when his efforts elected a small smile with just a hint of guilt. "Ah, well still, no your right. " Japan moved over a Little bit in order to allow his friend a seat next to him before turning to look back at a screen in front of them. It just played the same loop over and over mockingly. It was incredibly annoying.  England drummed his fingers over the sleek wood of the meeting room table before asking where the other went off to. Japan blinked getting pulled out of his own thoughts. 

"They went to take a break I think Italy was worried about Romano.  I do not know exactly where they all are though. 

"It's not like I asked where they all went Japan maybe you should go join them, I'll text you if I find anything else out all right?" The concern that was laced in the others tone helped Japan to decide that he was probably right. So, with a small bow and a thank you, He simply left moving out into the concert city of New York. He had no idea where to go just walking going with the flow as america would cheerfully shout. 

His feet ended up taking him to the same place that the video England was currently re-watching was placed. To Japan's surprise China and ... Romano where all ready there searching for something? "Hey! You! fucking Sushi Bastard come help us!" Nice to see Romano was as friendly as he should be. Holding back a sigh Japan went over noticing the crumbles of derbies scattered  around the street like little splatters of paint.  "What are you two doing? What do you want me to do?"  China huffed fixing him with his pricing stare. "is it not clear?! America's eagle liberty's dragged us all the way over here! Now we look for the reason why."  Japan started just for a moment processing the words he just heard. Both China and Romano waited for his response for beat or two then with a annoyed huff, Romano went back to checking out the cement.  

"I don't fucking know what this stupid ass bird wants us to find in the first place! This is bullshit nothings even fucking here! Why would there be?!" China raised an eyebrow at the tantrum while Japan frowned and searched the sky for the majestic bird of prey. It didn't take the former ninja long to find her. Alfred had been very proud of the eagle which he had named Liberty when he (much to Germany's chagrin) brought her to work one day saying something along the lines of "Hey! Dudes its cool if my little bird bro stays here right? I can't drop her off man so say hi!" That had been a very... interesting meeting, to say the least.  When Alfred disappeared they really thought that Liberty would hate them yet so far she hadn't done well.. anything ...at all. Now for some reason none of them understood she seemed to be much more active around them. 

"China, If she wants you to look down here why is she up there? Not down here with the rest of us?" 

Said nation groaned in frustration amber eyes flashing. "I don't know! Ask her yourself. When either of us try to leave that bird chases us back! It is very rude!" Trying not to smile at the picture of both China and Romano running away from the eagle Japan shook his head trying to puzzle out what could be happening here. 

"OW! FUCKING DAMMIT!" The loud noise startled both China and Japan said  nations whipping around to see what Romano had done. They got the treat of seeing the other half of Italy hopping on one leg while clutching the other to his chest still cursing up a blue streak eyes filled with pain. The alleyway wall he had kicked crumbled weakened by age. "OWW! Fucking help me you asswipes! This hurrtss!" Japan moved quickly to the nations side worried that he may have broken something in the stupid act of kicking a damn stone wall. China shook his head disapprovingly when his eyes caught  something glittering in the depths of the brand new hole,  a charming pretty little box like one would find in a dole's room lay there innocently a dragon with a rose warping around it adorning the outer layer. . Confused and curious China's  footsteps made a sharp clip that  took him over there. He grabbed it pulling the light box from it's confines. "Japan, yelly child, come here both of you! I think I found something."

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME YELLY CHILD YOU FUCKING BASTARD?!" Japan sighed stepping  away from the loud Italian having decided  he was fine and uninjured he approaching his well, older brother? Neither where sure how to classify the other so they just treated each other as friends. The two patiently waited for Romano to limp his way over before China very carefully eased the lid up and over the top. Underneath lay a curled up note with a torch covering it. 

        Hope is so much better then fear did know that? Hope is such a special concept. When flying high on it's wings of light everything no matter how hard, how impossible just seems well possible it's the feeling of walking over melted ice praying it won't break and moving for word despite the fact that it most likely will. Knowing you will survive the fall better then before. Fear on the other hand taints everything. The good isn't really good, bad is expected not enjoyed. Fear and hope are so intertwined hand in hand. They are spoken about in poems and stories. Huh wow that was pretty preach right? America blinked attempting to pull himself out of his thoughts the room he had been in over the past err how many days? Doesn't matter, was the exacted same as the last time he awoke god his head hurt. .....Yep still hated that clock! Glad to see that won't ever change. A ominous creak alerted him to his door opening along with the sharp beam of light that followed. Panic started creeping up his bones why where they back?! Didn't they forget him?! And most importantly what did they want?!   
"Yes, Yes, it's fine we can.... No... wait is it opened or not? Jesus slow down that's not a big deal Lighting get over it!

Alfred wined twisting around in attempt to see either or what this man was talking to. His vision flipped and for the moment America couldn't see the other human in the room. That is until the man snorted walking up to the bound teen. His eyes Alfred knew he wouldn't  forget this pair not with that striking color of yellow bright much to bright. Oh and also radiating insanity grand right? He stood over him tucking a small black device away in the folds of his coat. His hands moved forward clearly intending on grabbing him. Without thinking about it Alfred flinched away pulling weakly at the cuff apon his wrist.   
"Ah, silly child think about it you know what you are and what you can't be. Stop it now and come with me."  The simple tone conveyed truth and amusement. Preying into Alfred's heart. He was right though. There was simply no reason to fight back that act would get him n o where just more pain. So he didn't snarl when he was unchained he didn't cry for help when he was forced to stand the world spinning and dipping pain sparking around into his bones from limbs that hadn't been used for far to long. Didn't say a word when he was lead away to a different room. A room that had someone else in it. Someone who had their eyes gored out yet was very much alive. "Number 1776 meet your new roommate! Number 921 other wise know as Lighting."  Alfred was then pushed in shoved roughly into the rather small space. The door clicked shut leaving the two completely alone.  

Lighting shifted uncertainly listening to the other soul in the room with him. He decided it break the silence hopefully if he was friendly it wouldn't scare number 1776 off? Worth a shot. "Um hey, there, you err been here often?" 

"..."

"Yeah that was pretty awkward...  heh ... sorry"

"..."  

"Okay so not much for talking eh? That's cool all cool it's fun do what you want to I don't mind I mean-" He cut himself off, cringing at the awkwardness. There wasn't even the sound of the other person moving around to get to  a better place! I mean come on! It's not like anything was going to come out of the walls! Probably anyway it's not like he could see if there was.  He shivered at the not to distant memory the way the metal bit into his skin her words so very soft "Wait, I can think of a better way for him to serve us." Alpha had chuckled after she spoke those words that sealed his faith. Best not to think to long or hard about it ever.  God they could be very cruel sometimes ... Aw who was he kidding? They where cruel all the fucking time like it was a past-time or something. He frowned nope focus on the present. So, number 1776 is his new roommate.... Fuck he knew who that was. After all he had overseen some experiments. Hopefully 1776 wouldn't  remember ... fucking shit.

"So! This is our room now! Great right?!" God he was nervous and it showed in his voice.

"..." 

"Okay whelp do whatever i really don't care" 

"..."  Then the sound of shuffling around to what he could only assume was a comer of the room. Great. This was going to be grand wasn't it? Got his eye's gorged  out of his head, thrown into the prison section and now he gets to room with a broken unstable apparently mute personification. Even though he shouldn't be. What a week.  Lighting sighed curing up on the the bed a sucky bed might he add, and tried to get some much needed sleep. 

*All right! I didn't think I was going to make this into more than just a one shot but here we are! Thank you for reading and sorry about the grammar errors. If anybody wants to help me edit then just ask. Have a nice day!* 


	4. Torch

Romano blinked shook his head grumbled something foul in his native tongue before moving forward to unceremoniously push the other two bastards outta his way. What the fuck was going on here?! They had fucking searched that entire god dammed place he would know! He, himself and been there! With Germany! God. Romano held the weird ass box in his hands for a moment ignoring China warning growl of protest. Ha that's what he gets for calling him a a yelly child! Fucker. 

"Ah, Romano allow me to-" Poor Japan started 

"Nope this is mine now, I kicked the wall hurt my foot so I get to read note thingy first." He happily finished. Without further ado the note was grabbed and held up to olive green  eyes.  

                "If you're reading this, and you know who I am I gotta ask something first. Why?! How badly did I fuck up? I didn't mean whatever I did to hurt you, most likely anyhow. If you don't know what I am or more likely who then just ignore that first bit it's not a huge deal (Unless you do know who I am in that case yes, yes it fucking is.) First off I should be you some background... It all started with the dreams I've been for about six months by now. Little flash of eyeless corpuses rotten and decaying the palest shade of white you have ever and I mean ever seen, stretched taut and- and- I just don't know! I know what they are not what they're named! We- I have very Little time now they are coming I can hear it. Take my torch and light those fuckers up. Please I-I can't do it. Not when I knew who they once were. Not anymore............

                Ha! I know how to end a letter to!

                                                              Dearest stranger. 

  The end corner  of the paper was soaked in a suspicious a crisp red color . What the fuck seemed to be the only coherent thought Romano could mange for the moment. That made no sense like the same level of no sense that Italy being best friends with Germany was on.  A hand flashed past his face and ripped the paper out of his grip with much more force then strictly necessary. "Hey! What the fuck?!" Romano levered a glare at China only to back off after noting the look in the other's eyes. Japan sifted somewhere behind him muttering something under his breath as China calmly read the note.

"What is happening? Romano I need to- does the have to do with America-San?

"Err I don't fucking know don't ask me!"  Okay he didn't mean for that to come out so harshly it was just....ugh. Romano  knew he should apologize Japan was just asking a question. He turned around facing the Japaneses man. The words wouldn't come. At all.  Then the moment passed leaving an awkward stillness only broken by China whistling "Well then aru, That was dramatic."  Japan huffed moving past Romano in order to read the damn fucking paper.  He was probably upset by now. While he read it China frowned worry cresting his brows.  Romano shook his head tipping his back in order to scan the sky. Huh that was weird that fucking bird was no longer there. That little fucker. 

"We should take this back to the meeting room." Japan suddenly informed them. That tone was tinted with a hint of sadness which Romano immediately picked up on.

"Hey bastard! What did you figure out that we didn't?!" And why was he hiding it? Or  even was he? It didn't' fucking matter. The asian man blinked in alarm and stammered out

"I-I It's not- Don't h-int that I w-would hide anything-"  Before Romano could call him out on that pure delicious bullshit, China sadly, got there first.  

"Well then, you say he's wrong, but since you didn't you hide something. Just get it over with better for all."  

"Ah well in that case," Japan took a deep breath then continued "The handwriting is that of Alfred F. Jones. I would know it anywhere." 

Well then. That's helpful. Romano frowned slightly taking in that piece of info. If he was ever honest about how he felt he would admit that, it worried him. Badly. What the ever loving hell did that mean and what do they do to fix it?! Nothing! They could do absolutely fucking  nothing! And that fact pissed him the hell off. Not like he cared about that fucking bastard   whose smile was always so  bright,  with eyes that  would light up no matter what he did or said, always waited for him, ever compared him  to his brother. Nope not a fucking bit. Thankfully China shook him out of his thoughts. 

"We need to tell the others, now. When we get to the meeting room we will need to call for everyone to get together, aru."  Japan nodded in agreement and with that  they went off. Just like off brand superhero movie Romano couldn't  help but think.  

        England put his head in his hands more then a little pissed off with the fighting currently going on above his head. Ohh everyone just had to be a wanker lately didn't they?

"Nein, it's not that simple, Nein we cant just we gallivanting off into  nowhere! Mein gott." At least Germany  had to deal with it too.  

"Ah, but you see, it's called common ethics, cher, we need to do something more then just talking, though I thought we learned our lessons about that?" Damn that frog for being right though he agree with him. For once. After Japan and his group came back with their findings, they sent a text to Germany  and called him and the others back. So now they had the rest of the great eight in attendance it seemed they still coun't get along. Even when one of their own was in danger it seemed. His right eye twitched. 

"Well we could find out what Al's talking about easily right guys? Umm just look up what can be killed by a torch and go from there right?' The words were not ever heard in the ever intensifying fight between France and Germany. Which of course  China and Russia found wonderful irony in this. No one really head the young Canadian who sighed realizing they probably wouldn't listen anyway. England frowned still with his head down when he felt someone pulling on his arm sleeve. The tug was rather meek though so it couldn't be anyone to annoying.  

"Oh, erm Canada right? Yes what is it?" Was he upset about his brother? Did the lad want comfort? Well even if the situation was a bit odd, that didn't matter. After all he did raise the boy. He loved him just like all his colony's. 

"No one wants to hear what I have to say, I think we should look up what things can be killed by fire! Al's imagination might be useful for once." Oh well then if that was it. "Lad if you want to just go look it up by yourself. I need to bring this argument back to a level that is still on his earth tell me if you find anything." He ended his statement with a warm smile unaware of Canada's annoyance. With that taken care of he gazed around the table waiting for a small break- There it was! With a low growl England spoke six words six words that made it rater hard to fight for not helping him as soon as they humanly could. Even if their live's were hurt. The silky tone covered  that quite well in fact.

"This is our fault, not Alfred's." The stillness in the room was  nearly overwhelming as all eyes turned to the ex empire "We simply have to fix it. Yes Germany we don't know what is going on but we have to do what is right I want my son whether anyone plans to help me or not." With that said the others couldn't disagree with the cold hard truth. No matter how painful. 

"Then what do we do? All that we have is this vague note and a outdated lighter." The man growled out upset at the lack of to put it kindly, control over the situation. England shook his head moving out of his chair to stand up. He took a deep breath shifting slightly to better view the nations.  Exposing what China saw next, a shadow of a figure lurking in the doorway. Holding, something, camera,  like,  well fuck nuggets. With a low growl the nation lunged up dodging pass and over seriously  confused men. The best reaction by far though was when he leaped over England (He didn't move out of the way in time! Plus it's way to much fun to use their face as a jumping platform!) The extra  power he got from stomping on his friends face gave China just enough power to land well into the brightly lit very empty hallway. Ha! No one got away from the power that was China! Oh how he loved a good hunt! 

        You tell me that you need me then you go and cut me down! 

        The smell of burning flesh cut deeply into his soul, the burning passion, to strong disengage! Disengage! Fire licked along the edges of his vision as he ran blood that he may never truly feel tricking down his side. The forest was awake with the flames of the dammed, the dammed he had once led. He came to a stop by a small creek the happy gurgling, a stark contrast to the sharp painful crack that filled all other sounds. He knew he had to, to, to, get away yet smoke filled air seemed to refuse to go into his lungs. He couldn't breath. Keep moving. A blood curling scream spitting the air helped to convince him of this fact. Feet limped on the slightly wet ground as quickly as could. God! The sounds they made the monsters! Faster! He was gulping for air now, desperation laced in his very being. Getaway!Getaway!Getaway! The mantra would lead him to safety it had to! 

Lighting shifted slightly hearing a muffled noise somewhere off to his left. He growled slowly damn it! Sleep was important!  Oh and he rather liked it. The sound increased before being abruptly cut off. Probably Number 1776, the guilt  that crept up his into his gut wasn't real. Why would it be? He tried to fall back to sleep. Just staring into the black canvas that had became his new life under the orders of a demon queen. Great. The sounds started again little snuffles and wines barely able to be heard. Why couldn't  he fall  fall the fuck asleep?! With growl he stood not even sure what he doing. So what if the kid... ugh. He started making his way over. Taking a lot of time to work out where Number 1776 even was. Ah. another task eyesight might just have helped with! When he did find the other though, he had no idea what to do. So he stood there. Unhelpfully. Sounded about right. Fucking hell. 

Blood! They were following the blood! Nothing he could do about that right now right?! Right. KEEP MOVING! He had slowed down. He sped right back up. A low snarl echoed around the forest. God no! To close. He ducked his head unable to breath right. It was slowing him down. It was going to kill him. A hulking figure slid out of the bushes ahead of him. Fangs dripping with the blood of his loved ones. Tears of pure terror filled his eyes. NO! NO! He backed away NO! PLEASE!! It's footsteps seemed to mock his weakness as it stepped forward. Those jaws opening wide, eyeless sockets boring into him. HELP! HELP! I don't want to die! The maple tree fell, roots eaten way by the raging fire. It fell atop the beast. Embers blown back into a child's little tear stained face. It's screech of agony broke the stunned spell.  He had to keep moving no matter what. 

        Lighting rubbed the back of neck. Jeez whatever dream 1776 was having must be intense. Pain was coming off of  him in waves. So he did the only thing he could think of. Tell stories. Stupid ones that he made up the fly. Like the ones he would tell his- No bad thoughts stay away from remember? That first he was fairly certain that he was doing nothing to help. How would it? He was halfway into his third story when he realized the sounds had stopped. They had faded into a normal sleep. Hopefully. At least he could sleep now. Lighting got up made his awkward way to his cold cot and tried to sleep for the first time since he got here. No way did he want to finish his story. Nope. Why would he want to anyway?


	5. Old dreams

Cars raced past way below him  wind whipped at his face pulling his hair back in a annoying manner. Oh and just to top it off, the beam he was balancing on was shaking. Yes China was having quite a bit of fun if the look in his eyes was anything to go by. "Bloody hell! Yao! Help me off of this thing!" 

"Hmm? What I can't hear you!" Bloody twat. Thinking that just because he saw the spy first that made him better then the rest of them. The wind pushed him just a little bit closer to wonderful certain death. Joy. Still the Chinese nation pretend not to notice. Scanning the area for their prey.

England huffed slowly and surely making his way over. The noise of pure relief he made was a bit embarrassing to be honest. Still as he walked over to stand side by side his mood sifted. Anger boiled in his gut. Eyes starting to blaze. The figure they were chasing was there! just over on another skyscraper. The twat had fled to the sky when the other great eight had started in on him. Now for all he knew it was just them with sight on the Intruder. Sadly, they knew what they doing it had taken a lot of effort just to keep up. 

China nodded clearly thinking "Okay opium. This is what we going to do, I chase them down into a corner were you will be waiting to fetch" 

"fetch?! I'm not a bloody dog! Besides that won't work, why would he ever go into a corner?! They don't seem to be that dumb!" It was pretty dumb to spy on nations in the first place though. 

China eye's narrowed "It will work! I know because I'm oldest!" He insisted. That was his reasoning?! Wot?! This was the only real lead they may have to find his child and he was willing to completely risk it this because he was older?! No. Bloody. Way. In. Hell!  They would do this thing his way since it was his child his! His! Whatever Alfred was to him.  

"Wot?! That doesn't even make any sense! Age doesn't mean you can see what exactly will happen!" The tone of his voice came out much sharper then intended. Which raised China's hackles offended that the other didn't trust him on this.   
"You being rude! Of course I can't see furture I have lived long enough to predict it!"  

"NO! You haven't! No one has!" 

"Over 4,000 years! That is long time!"

"Really? No bloody shit! That doesn't mean anything!"  

"How does it not?! I have seen things your eye's won't be-" 

"....why are you guys fighting over this?" Japan asked slightly annoyed. Really now, how old were they? Both China and England looked away. One with guilt the other with burning anger. England bared his teeth when he realized the prey had run off. A darkness pulled at him. Tugging him to completely blame China for their fight. England shook it off. Aware that in reality the fight had been purely stupid.

"...I see? Erma either way we lost the target. Do you want to go back or-"  He snapped back to attention. "Yes aru! We should just ... lets go now!" China shook his head voice tight and something England couldn't decide what it ment. Japan nodded the poor chap looking vaguely confused. The group headed over the tops of buildings to get to the place the figure was last seen. Meaning more chances to fall to a untimely death. What a nice fucking day.

        " All right, then come back as soon as you can Japan, though please don't be lazy"  Said nation nodded muttering a quick "Hai of carouse Germany-San" before clicking the phone off. Wind pulled at his frame making him shiver slightly. England and China were standing apart form each other as far away as they could get. Japan frowned wondering what else was going on for them to snap at each other like that. Neither had heard him approach. Which was just sad. Japan glazed over the ground eyeing the strange symbol stashed along the floor that he just reported to Germany. A snake wrapping around a eagle. Worrisome indeed. So far though that seemed to be the only thing of note. 

"May we head back now?" Japan took care to make sure his voice was calm and natural England was easily angered. More so then usual. To be honest, Japan himself was feeling more distant lately wishing to be alone even when with friends that he did enjoy the company of.  

"No, no not yet" England murmured softly staring intently at the symbol. "This- this is very important I can just feel it!" Japan closed his eyes because he didn't really. It simply didn't feel like it mattered to him. China hadn't picked a side on the topic yet. Speaking of him, China growled startling both of them. 

"We are getting nothing done! Why is that? Why are people who are over thousands of years unable to do anything remotely helpful?! There's something wrong with it!"  With frustration burning in his eyes he paced back and forth. Hissing something to himself. 

Japan blinked trying to peice together what that ment after all they did just find the box and note and seen someone truly watching them. That was progress compared to the endless studying of one tape. Wasn't it? So then just what was he saying? 

England seemed to have the same train of thought though he was able to beat him to the question "What the bloody hell are you going  on about? We are going fine, could be going faster but we are making progress." China whipped around to stare at him for a heartbeat before tackling the man to the floor. Just as a bullet sliced the air sending strands of raven hair to flutter to the ground.  

        Japan hit the ground rolling to the side as a dark shadow jumped at him. Katana in hand when he was able to get back to his feet. Slash! Slash! The blade slid though the air cutting at the perceived foe and it was a good thing it did. The ring of steel on steel rang out. Japan jumped back eye's narrowed in little slits to the colors of dried blood. He leaned back as a two handed sword swiped.  His katana flew up beating them back with a quick, light succession of blows trying to unnerve his opponent. It didn't work. Japan was forced to block the heavy blow vibrations trailing down his arms. Feet moved back, gaining space, he couldn't allow his katana to block to many times. It would break and leave him with a glorify stick. That would most likely be bad. He needed to play quick and light, blows hitting in the most painful areas to end the fight as soon he could. Before he got hurt.   

        When Japan's eye's focused on the other person he at first all he got was stilted blue-steel eyes boring holes into his open skull. He was tall and all muscle a hulking figure. Japan slid underneath a outstretched hand moving his katana upwards cutting open a part of delicate flesh. Blood flowed down the wound dripping on his neck. The other made a pained noise managing to pull his arms back in order to hit Kiku with a glancing blow. Japan struck out with his weapon ignoring any pain. To close, He was way to close!Throwing caution to the wind, Japan jumped straight into air, bringing his kanata down with him, just in time to smack right into the roof missing his opponent. He paid even more for the move when his head was slammed onto the ground. Pain shot into his already dazed systems. Clouding his vision. Fingers gripped his neck pulling him up into the air starting to choke him.

"L-Let...g-go!" His hands clawed the other's skin katana having slipped away when he was picked up like a little fish. Japan kicked out thrashing as the lack of air truly took effect. The world was fading in and out black little dots flashing with it. Then all to suddenly he was dropped. Gasping for breath feeling arms circle around him was the last thing he wanted. Yet the words that followed soothed him "Rìběn! Hūxī! Nǐ de Ānquán" Japan let himself relax into China worried embrace, at least untill he got his breath back which,  thankfully that didn't take long. He stood back up shakily looking around for England. They widened when they found him.  His friend was standing over their attacker, eyes blazing with a primal fury,  his own blade at the neck of this stranger. 

"Where the fucking hell is my son?! You!" The pure anger his voice would have made anyone shiver. Reminding both Asians that England did in fact use to be a bloodthirsty one at that. Japan moved forward intending to soothe him, the second he did so, China pulled him back, stepping in front of him protectively. Japan blinked worried about both of them. What was really going on here? Why was China not letting him fix this? England-San was freind not threat. ... right?  

"No I will not be the one to tell you this." The strangers voice was higher pitched with a weird hint of honey to it. England bared his teeth pressing deeper into solf skin "Then you have no use to me, and should die like the vermin you are." The other didn't even flinch giving him a cocky smirk as he a waited certain death. England held his gaze flicking his cutlass up and into the air over his heart. Japan quickly shook his head, shocked. What was he doing?! 

"China?! What is he doing?! We need him alive!" As he spoke he tried to move past the nation he was speaking to only to be yanked back with a curt, "I take care of this." China demeanor shifted to a more cold, calculating one. Every step he took was filled with power and grace and China knew it. England turned slightly to glare at him. Eye's still bright with the light of flames.

"England stop it, we do need him alive if we want to get America back." 

"He wont bloody say! Therefore we don't need scum like this one around!" 

"... He will say because why would he now right after you caught him aru?" England snarled at that. Hands twitching in frustration  

"This will save time!" his voice, It it wasn't normal, blood thirsty and livid. Clearly he just wanted to kill the man and get this over with. Japan frowned reading the mood and refining from speaking. Hopefully China knew what he was doing.

"What? Why does that matter? Besides a dead man will not be able to help us! "

"Hmm you can stop talking about me as if I'm not here now."  Blue steel eyes coolly interrupted.  

England growled again the desire to plug his chest in was frightfully obvious. 

"Tell me what I want to know by the count of three." 

"Hmm." 

"One"

"W-wait your serious about this?!" 

"Two" The blade hovered over his heart inching closer with each small breath. Japan shivered hoping England was bluffing China just seemed pissed that he was now being ignored.

"Three" England power dived downward just as steel eyes screamed out 

"Lighting is only seen never heard! He cut off gagging on the blood that quickly filling his mouth. China rushed forward shoving a bored England aside as the nation attempted to do anything in order to save the poor man. Japan stepped back grabbing his phone (Thankfully not cracked) He needed to contact Germany. Quickly. 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                "Dango, Dango, Dango, My family" 

Lighting held back a groan annoyed. Why the fuck did people have to wake up in the morning anyway?  Ugh, bed fucking sucked as well not even comfortable. He shifted around before giving up and awkwardly standing up, exhaustion flooding his soul. God his head hurt mostly were his eyes used to be... that was not a good topic to think about at all. No matter what happens. Number 1776 was probably still hidden away in his little corner like a mouse. Ha what a baby. He then checked over there. making sure he was really there. Thankfully.  If Lighting remembered right today was going to be a not very fun day, probably get pulled in for some testing or whatnot. cause that's fun. Not to long after he had the thought he heard them approaching dragging along what sounded like a rolling ... table? He wasn't really sure. 

        The door was opened with a swish and they filled in. Sharp voices neither Alfred or Lighting cared to listen too.  They were pulled to their feet and marched down a hallway although Lighting had no idea were they since he had been made to be blind. Still, he could hear and what he could hear sent shivers down his spine. Oh God they wouldn't right? They were aware of what that would do right?! Lighting pulled away feeling his heart race painfully in his chest. They just held on tighter. 

        Alfred moved forward stiffly. Step, step, step. Don't look up, just keep moving and hopefully whatever this is won't be as bad. His head snapped up when a furious roar echoed throughout the small space and that other man, the blind one, Lighting right? Started to struggle. The people who led them to this place seemed to be a mixture of terrified and excited. Why? They were dropped of in a wide open space a room that had been sealed with a snake wrapped around a eagle. Alfred felt nothing about it. Right in front of them lay huge  scandium doors about 30 feet high and 20 ft long, leered down at the two somewhat mortals. Lights turned on at the very top lighting up on the color red. 

"Test start in 3, 2, 1, start!" The light flicked to green. A shrieking sound started up on the other end. Lighting screamed sliding to the floor, little sounds of pure shock coming from his throat. Alfred blinked staring blankly. What the hell? Should he? Slowly carefully he leaned down and placed a hand on his back unsure of what else to do. Lighting shivered a snarl in his chest.   

"What is happening!? I can see it...." Lighting sounded pained for some reason this bothered Alfred. He wanted to help!  So he tried he to really he did! But no matter what he did, Lighting still ended up leaping on him. He still ended up with what he would never ever forget.


	6. Whispered winds

 The snow fell lightly on the head of young teen with blue eyes that priced the sky,  They seemed to know where they were going but something was wrong. Nothing was wrong though with his appearance no it was the sprite within.  Each step he took weighed like a steel brick, still he pushed on straight to the lonely little cabin somewhere ahead.  When he got to the clearing a taller man was waiting watching 

"Did it work? Are you better?" The stillness in his voice, the lack of genuine hope betrayed his true thoughts. The answer was obvious, the question still needed to be asked... just in case. 

"N-no but that's okay! I can make it! It's nothing the hero can't handle! The teen broke off into a fit of painful sounding coughing. shifting a bit in the soft snow ducking his head down dislodging the crown of flakes. Footsteps moved to him  light and worried. 

"We need to do something else then, you can not deal with this for long, I fear" 

"I can do it! I swear,*cough* look dude, I can handle this it's just a ermm cold, yeah."  A breeze flew past them stirring the snow up into the air. The taller man stared the other down deadpan. He reached out wrapping his arm around him pulling him close before turning to lead him back into the house. Knowing that whatever he had to say won't be taken seriously at least not right then. 

"... do you really think that it's that bad? I mean... *Cough**cough*" The teen shivered as a wave of dizziness hit him. Thankfully the other held him still. 

"Da. I do comrade soon we will have to seek help from people I don't want to talk to." He sighed helping the teen to lay down on the bed placed out for him. "I hope we don't have to. It's not something we want to get into." 

Russia giggled, loving this fighting - what? It was fun. After all nothing ever happens back home. More life lay here so it was much better even if something was missing. He eyed England who stood resolute as Germany chewed him out. Loudly. Da, England had made a fairly big mistake. Interesting to be honest. Why someone could say he was a little unstable? The thought made Russia chuckle out loud gaining a couple of nervous looks. Good. the sense of sadness he felt at that didn't exist. Standing up, Russia made his way out of the meeting room, looking for China. When he found him the Asian man was standing over their newest companion. 

 "Yes, I'm here, Russia what do you want? I'm busy!" 

"Da I know, I just want see if he's awake"  China huffed in vague annoyance brushing hair out of his eyes before replying "Humph, well he's alive, for now." That last part was growled much darker then really needed, at least in russia's eyes. If the fool of a person had died well then, what of it?  He did ask for it. Unsurprised by Russia's lack of empathy, China moved aside, allowing Russia to enter the white healing room. A bed was next to the wall, a figure of a human lay ed out pone on it.  

"... It still makes no Sense aru." China shook his head a strong frown on his face. Russia decided to humour him. 

"Ah? What makes no sense?" 

"This!...England, America, everything! Don't you see it?" China started pacing back and forth agitation clear in his movements hands moving rapidly back and forth like a humming bird. "Why didn't he attack Japan with gun? Did he want to lose, why attack in first place?! What does it have to do with us? Is America even alive anymore?!"  Russian blinked upset because China's voice was pitched and tight with stress  and it worried Russia as well tugging on a part of his heart that he really tried to pretend didn't exist still...wanting to smooth his freind, Russia grabbed him and pulled him into his nice not very warm chest.

"Ack! Russia!" His freind squirmed about. Silly goose. Thankfully China stopped moving and Russia was able to comfort him which was good. 

"It will be okay, I promise we will find who did this a rip out the things that make them breath, da?" That was comforting right? He did say he would keep them safe so the answer should be yes, but then why did China snort like that? 

"That... You fail." Russia frowned starting to pull away when China pulled him back into the hug. "Thank you. Shi we will kill them. Mostly for...Never mind."  With that said he lept away, always a fickle creature. His eyes were back to the calculating gleam Russia was used to. A heartbeat of stillness happend before anything interesting  appeared  That interesting thing was France. The other nation flounced in a smirk playing on his face. 

"Guess what Chers? Mon peite lapin Canada found something out." At the others blankly annoyed stare, he went into a much more serious mood.  "Okay, okay! We have a list of the things dear America could have been hinting about! Next phase start!" 

        Lighting laughed as the creature ran from him. Never! Never! Mine! Mine! He wasn't aware of it, but the bloodlust that raced into his veins made for a very scary thing indeed. With lips pulled back into a wicked snarl, he lunged at the little black dot that was in front of him. He zeroed in, pounced claws sinking into the little bits of flesh. Digging in deeper and...and... He found himself stepping away, off his new found prey thingy. A noise that was somewhere between a raspy breath and creaky bones slipped out of him. Blood! He smelled blood! Blood! Blood! Where? His eyes caught sight of something blue, something swaying back and forth like a light. Was that where the heavenly smell was coming from? Hopefully. Without really thinking about it, he started to move after it. Head bobbing in time with the small movements the light showed. I must follow was the only real thought in his mind. Wicked sharp claws dragged over the floor leaving scatches about the length of a dagger, a large one at that. A small enclosed space was where the pretty light went so that was where he went. After he was fully  inside the area a loud bang made him jump. turning around showed that wall? Was shut... it took the monster a bit to realize it was trapped in place. When it did, a roar ripped through the air, like a lonely livid pack of wolves.

        What's in your head in your head, zombie zombie.      

  Alfred blinked slowly still comprehending the rivers of blood that flowed down his chest and thighs. He barely even felt the pain that the sharp clawed creature had dealt him. "Look, sweetheart, its going to be fine, I promise." Right. Right. Someone was talking to him wasn't there? A gloved hand tipped his head a little to the right while the other hand held a flashlight letting the light hit  America's bare eyes. Said personification forced himself not to flinch away. Knowing that would get him nowhere but more pain. So he held as still as he could while still being the best rag doll he could be. Another person was dragged into his line of sight. Lighting as Alfred knew him. The person was limp probably dead he thought detached. Some part of him flicked to life, upset by how harshly the other person had been treated. It was almost scary how easy it was to crush that stupid thought down. 

"All right honey, you check out! Isn't that great news?"

"..."  Her face. It was clear in her face that she didn't really give a flying fuck about him, not that he thought she should, oh always when did she warp his other wounds? He must of faded out of world since he did that fairly often. 

"Okay, then! Time to head back home! Ready?! Whoo! Let's go!" The nurse slung a arm over Alfred's neck, starting to pull him away from the bad place. Once he felt pressure, Alfred walked after her like a broken horse.  The hallways melted into the same picture plain and cold just like him. He was sat down in his bed which he didn't want to be in.  When he could no longer see the nurse, a internal battle erupted in his head. should he move? One on hand, the nurse herself had placed him here if he left would that bring apon a new reason to hurt him? A shiver he was unable to repress traveled down his body. Not even bothering to think about the other side of the argument he lied down, subconsciously sliding into the position he was forced to be in for a such a long time. 

        Japan reread the list Canada made for them a list that showed off the monsters known to be killed by fire basically. Yeah. It needed to be narrowed down. They were holding yet another meeting. Everyone was there beside for China who was still trying to save the spy, since the balance between life and death had taken a sharp turn for the worse.  All set's of eyes were on Canada. The young teen was clearly uncomfortable, shifting on his feet. With a deep breath he faced them. "O-okay I know the list is a bit long, so I think we should go over the note and the video one more time, eh?"  Japan's head snapped up at that, the video being his responsibility at this point. Romano pulled the note out from somewhere and lied it down on the table. 

         "If you're reading this, and you know who I am I gotta ask something first. Why?! How badly did I fuck up? I didn't mean whatever I did to hurt you, most likely anyhow. If you don't know what I am or more likely who then just ignore that first bit it's not a huge deal (Unless you do know who I am in that case yes, yes it fucking is.) First off I should be you some background... It all started with the dreams I've been for about six months by now. Little flash of eyeless copses rotten and decaying the palest shade of white you have ever and I mean ever seen, stretched taut and- and- I just don't know! I know what they are not what they're named! We- I have very Little time now they are coming I can hear it. Take my torch and light those fuckers up. Please I-I can't do it. Not when I knew who they once were. Not anymore............

                Ha! I know how to end a letter to!

                                                              Dearest stranger.  

 

No one seemed to know what to say about that letter since it brought up many bad memories. Well all except t business Germany. If the note upset him no one could really tell. "Japan, do you have anything about the video?" 

"Hai, I do Germany-san"  As he spoke he took out his own notes. 

America looked worried, pace much faster then usual  
The camera itself looked messed with,  titled to the side.  
The pair of yellow eyes that were seen just at the last second before he left the frame.    
At this point no one rejected the thought that this might have something to do with monsters- they had  nothing left.  

"Great so are we fucking looking over the creatures our goddamned citizens made up now? Cuz that's not crazy,  fuckers" 

Japan and the others ignored him. 

" Umm could it be a Revenant? I think I heard Romania talking about something like that." Germany sounded a little more god-what-am-I-saying then normal. Poor man.  Japan for his part thought of a Jikininki and shivered thinking about a rotten corpse with a desire for human flesh which is what they basically where.  Hopefully Canada was wrong. 

"Ah, chers, this still makes no sense monsters are not real, not these kinds." France started off

"Hmm? Are you saying that because you are afraid of the dark, francis?" Russia finished.  With a smile. 

"HEY! Bastards! Don't ignore me over that freaky frog fucker!"  No one reacted beside Italy giving his brother a worried smile trying to give him a hint to shut up for now. He didn't want to fight Russia! What if his brother got him mad?!

"NO! No fighting, progress, we need progress." England snapped before France could defend himself. "We need to find out right now." 

"Hai, Candana- san do you have a guess yourself, you know your brother best." Japan did not want to think about the string of those words.  

"Eh. w-well, when I read this, I think of the Wendigo. B-but I could be w-wrong! France does have a point!" 

*Wow! Sorry for the wait guys. I really had trouble with this chapter for some reason. Anyway, What do you guys think of Lighting? Like him, hate him? Any questions, ask away! It really does help me write these things. Have a nice day!*


	7. Click, bang

No one seemed to know what to say about that.  Canada took a small breath eyeing the other nations carefully judging the looks on their faces. Most of them just looked vaguely confused, "Like what does this kid mean?" or something along those lines.   
 "U-um a-a" Dammit! Canada think it over, what do you want to say? "Wendigo are mythological creatures that live around the north american continent, they were in native american stories, told in order to keep kids from leaving their parents side." They just kept staring at him so with a small gulp he continued. "They used to be human, but when   winter got to much, or they started to starve they made the choice to... well to kill and eat another human." 

        "....That's dark." Russia helpfully noted "is there anything else you want to say on the matter?

        "Um..w-well-"  Canada managed to stutter out before England cut him off. 

        "I don't bloody care about that thing's backstory! All I need to know is how to kill it and where my child is if that is the thing that has him in the first fucking place! We don't have time to dawdle!" His sharp green eyes filled with a passion that could cut steel. Canada couldn't help but to think about how strange that was. England usually loved to have as much information as he could on something. 

        "Fire! You can burn them really easily something on their skin is very flammable, are you sure you don't want-" The sound of the door being flung open cut him off (and sent a pain to race up his heart when he realized America was not the one to fling said door open) No, instead stood a chinese man a strong look in his eyes that was rather hard to read.         

        "Ah, how nice you you to join-"

        "Shut up Fracey-pantys aru" His hands cleched into tight fitsts by his sides. "Engllaand, I hope your happy, you... you killed him." The anger seemed to fade out of his posture revealing a more tired one, after all he had tried really hard to keep him alive.  Canada wondered briefly what that felt like, to try and save a life knowing the only real reason was so they could try and find a friend that said man may have kidnapped. and still have him die despite your best efforts.   If those two were friends they seemed...well... not too kind to each other.  

England sifted in his seat, turning to better stare China in the face. His voice was decisively emotionless when he spoke next "Did you learn anything." It wasn't a question,  Canada shivered subconsciously pulling closer to papa. The frenchman slid an arm over his shoulders tense. Italy wimped, sliding off his chair and darting behind a frowning Germany. Russia smiled sweetly. Japan's hand twisted his folder. Romano bit his lip.                                                                     "Well, I learned that you don't have a good impulse control." China responded dryly.          "........................" England slowly stood up predatorily. Proving China right.         "Geesh, what's wrong with you?" China huffed as he walked up right next to the table, his fingers drifting over the hardwood of the table "I believe he was sent by a...government party, why was he?  I don't really know." He let out a sigh. "We need to look over the U.S government, every branch.." He nodded to himself before straightening out and eyeing the other nations. "Pair off into groups of two's. I don't care who goes with who, come find me if you aren't going." He finished his statement by walking over to his seat and pulling out some official looking documents.              

"Gah! Get off me fucker! Not right now, damn it!"   

 "B-b-but I want it! Please!? I don't think I can waait! Dont make me wait!"     

"I fucking swear, we don't have time, basterd why am I stuck with you out of all those other fuckers?" Romano attempted to push his little brother off him for what seemed to be the what, 50th, time? damm clingy little-         

"Um, I think it's because you didn't want me to be anywhere near Germany? You picked me to be your partner, remember? Anyway we could take a break, and I don't know, maybe go, ah! Over to that bench that isn't right next to that pretty bella selling those hats that I definitely don't want!" He finished his lie with a sweet smile, eyes bright with hope.         

 "No." A hope that Romano crushed out with a sigh. He swept his gaze around the open area, looking for the bus they were stuck taking to D.C in order to meet with the president. How they got sent to deal with the executive branch was beyond him. He was jerked out of his thoughts when Italy clung right back on him tightening his grip and whimpering       

 "Come on! Don't you hear her?! It's a one time deeaal!" Thankfully the bus pulled up next to it's stop a tall sign next to a maple tree, giving Romano a reason to pull his little brother along the road down to said bus. He paid the driver muttered an apology since Italy was upset and complaining about how he didn't get his hat and they sat near the end. The grey leather seats already hot from earlier exposure to the sun's harsh ray's. Romano leaned against the them, hands fiddling with the folder  China had shoved into his hands. Within the folder held the documents that would let them meet with the president of the USA. If all went well that is. The bus started forward with a kick that faded into smooth driving.    

"Ah, um, Romano?"  

"Yes, Italy?" 

"Are you suuuree we can't-" 

"Yes, yes I fucking am." 

"O-Oh" Italy flicked his gaze away, watching the people around them. clearly bored.  

   "Did you forget your stupid tablet?" Romano questioned, already looking through the small bag he took with him.  

" Si, I tried to remember this time! B-but I saw a cute little kitty cat and just had to go pet it!" Italy smiled, face sliding into the expression with natural grace. With a huff, Romano shoved his own tablet into his little brother's lap. A loud shriek of joy was the response. And Romano lips twitched into a genuinely soft look.  

       They did not want to let them in. Of course not because why should anything Romano do be simple?  

  " I have the fucking documentation! Why, the fuck are we not allowed into the office!?" Romano flung his hands up into the air, sending a bunch of documents flying away. Only for the papers to float lazily down to ground scattering around the room. The female secretary eyes the mess with a look only someone who has worked the same place way to long with no rise in the paycheck could muster.  

"Please leave. We can't allow you to see our president right now, he's already in a meeting and requested a break afterwards so he can spend time with his wife and kids."    South Italy frowned in surprise wait that didn't add up with what China had said, but at the same time no one could predict what the flipping president would want to do with his time sooooo.  Yeah they had to go, Cleo Burn, (as her office plate named her) was not looking very happy to see them here. So, with a herrump Romano whipped around and simply walked away it just wasn't worth it! People were and are assholes. He could hear North italy racing right up next to him. Jueding from the way he was twitching and looking around he was probably fucking hungry and any moment Romano would be begged to go get some pasta. Thankfully they could also get some fucking pizza at the same time. 

He did not expect Italy to suddenly cling onto to him. Holding him way too tight to walk, let alone breathe. 

"EEK, l-let! G-go!" Fucking bastard!  

"Roma! I- oh uh- ehheh sorry!"  Ducking his head, Italy jumped back flicking amber eyes around them to see who-if anyone- was watching them hopefully that would somehow explain the chill he had just gotten right? Cleo was eyeing them in clear dislike grabbing a coffee cup while shaking her head. Sharply cut hair framing her face. Surprisingly  no one else seemed to even notice them. That was weird right?!  Was that why he was afraid?!  

"Hey! Pay attention to me! Don't space out when im fucking scolding you!" Romano snapped his fingers in front of his brothers face, right beneath his nose. When Italy jumped, he scoffed. Then grabbed his wrist pulling the brat through the door, dodging people in business suits  and outside hoping they didn't make that much of a scene if they wanted to pull off what he wanted them to do next the camera did not need to have any reason to point them out.  Still pulling his brother, Romano make his way over to the tree in the center of the pavement then and only then did he let go. Internally noting the people who looked at them vaguely confused. He needed to keep a eye on them. 

Satisfied, he turned to face his brother trying to make it look like they were discussing something business related under the shade of a tree. His face, shit. Italy eyes were wide, tears forming in the corners, his body leaning away from Romano with his wrist being cradled against this chest. Gulit flashed into Romano's eyes he really didn't mean to hurt him. Shit.  

"Hey, bas- err Feliciano , let me see, i'll' be fu- careful i'll be careful." Shit, he was really bad at this wasn't he? Italy should leave, go back to Germany, at least then he'd be safe and not around a stupid fuck-up like him. Also- Italy calmly placed his bruised wrist in Romano's own hands. A trusting look in those damned eyes of his. Something tried to claw its way up Romeo's gut, to his throat. He blamed the feeling on the wetness that wasn't in his eyes and the fact that swallowing was impossible. Pull back. Pull back. Bring this back down to reality, before anything can happen.  

"It's okay, I don't think you meant to do that, but um Romano? I don't think we are safe here! I don't know why but I think we should leave, Find Germany, Japan, then go find America! Si! Lets find him! Ohh do you think could go get food? By food I of course mean pasta but....Roma?"   

Lovino stepped away letting go of his little brother's wrist. Taking a small breath he spoke fighting the ever increasing desire to check behind him. No one would be there! Italy was just being... stupid. Gah, what was up with him? Maybe getting food was a good idea clear his head.  

"Okay, so this is what we are gonna fucking do. We are going to go and fucking get your pasta and my pizza put it on Germany's tab then talk about what to do next, okay, okay."  

"Romano? Err, you seem, nevermind are you sure? YAY! Pasta! Lets go!" With a smile, Italy grabbed Romano's hand gently and ran forward trying not to flinch when he jerked it away. Also trying not to notice the fact the Secretary from earlier was outside-most likely on break right? 

Italy laughed, kicking his feet watching a little six year old trying to pull away from her mother, any attempts to calm the fussy child down just resulted in angry brows and upset eye's. Italy was half heartedly thinking about going over there and seeing if he could help, he loved kids, and tried very hard to be the best big brother he could be! Even if he never saw them again. His smile died when Romano cussed loudly, the mother giving them a dark stare before going back to her child. Completely missing Italy's attempt to apologize. For some reason Roma was sully sitting across from him arms cross and eye's dark with... well Italy didn't really know. He had tried to talk to him, but was shut down every time.  Not even when he offered to pay for the food did his brother relax! He usually loved people paying for him! Maybe he really wanted to use Germany's  tab?  

"Thank you! This place isn't bad, It's not Milan , but not bad for America!"  

"Shh your fucking loud." Italy pursed his lips ignoring Romano and leaning over the restaurant table. Waiting for the waitress was boring! What could he do...hmm Aha! Pulling out his phone smile back he dialed Germany number. If he remembered correctly, He and England had been sent to take care of the legislative branch. It would be good to check in on him!  

The phone dialed and rang, and rang,  and rang on the forth rang a static hiss emitted from the object while the screen flashed for half a second turning into a picture of a shop- The best then the better, come and be a mad hatter!-  Bold framed in the windows, before clashing back into the normal picture the Italian had for Germany, the two of them on a beach together at sunset. Naturally they were lost. Italy jumped the second the phone started hissing, dropping it on the sleek table a mumble of words falling from his lips hands flying to his face in order to quell them . Romano gave him a weird look. At that moment the food came. 

"Here you are boys! Freshly cooked pasta with sauce made just this morning! Piazza made by the best this country can offer, all for you two!" She finished the sales pitch with a stunning smile.   

"Heh. T-thank you bella, have a good day, si?" Normally Italy would at least attempt to flirt with her, but right now he just wanted her to go away he needed to find out what just happened and if they were still safe here. Contrary to popular belief,  when the mafia had been going around North Italy had been the one that joined some gangs, Romano had hated them since they made him to do things in order to keep them in line. The point being Italy knew what hacking into phone connections looked like. At least he hoped he did! 

"Hey fucker, you good?" Romano questioned the second the waitress walked away. He didn't move from his spot, but his eyes narrowed sharply. Italy nodded rapidly grabbing his phone and carefully studying the screen thoroughly spooked when he saw nothing was different. He thought maybe it was just in his head and he was over reacting to nothing? Si, he  definitely needed pasta! That would take his mind off things! A feeling in his gut seemed to hiss at him in shock and annoyance that Italy tried to ignore because heh everything was fine. No one would attack them. They were the Italys what good would it do? It would just be a huge wast of everybody's time! Right...?  Shaking his head a little to get back to what was important which was of course eating his pasta, Italy dug in.  

"Si its good...its good, everything is fine, why wouldn't  it be? Was his voice shaking? Ehhh... pasta thoughts pasta. Speaking of the pasta it wasn't that bad! He could make it wayy better, to the point that this little restaurant would make all the headlines! The sauce was very strong. Noodles could stand to be cooked less, oh and maybe they could even switch the sauce  with rich slowly cooked tomato sauce with Grana Padanodo cheese a nice good amount. That was a recipe  he knew very well having made it many, many times before. Yum! See? Safe! 

It was silent now- Romano eating his pizza with a scowl, eyes heavy. Italy devouring his meal with shaky hands while purposely not looking at his older brother. Wind chimes blew in the distance clinking together whimsically. Two younger men, around their 20's stepped into the establishment clothed in sharp business attire. One nodded to the owner,  moving closer standing in front of their view point while the other grabbed a booth along the wall subtly flicking on the watch placed around his wist its golden rims glistening. Soon the waitresses went up to take his order. He waved her away with a smile. The family with the six year old got ready to leave, Italy slipping the child a sweet kid candy he got from the front counter. The man leaned forward arms crossing in front of himself. The other finished paying off the owner and staff.        

 Italy shivered hands twisting his napkin under the table. Maybe he should... err. err.  

 "Lovino...  do you.. um. well think.. maybe..you know?" He bit his lip hard trying not to look around wishing for Germany- He would know what to do! Not that anything was wrong...  

"Stay quiet! Those bastards that just came in are looking for trouble, don't fucking make him notice us!" Roma shifted forward, alert hands drifting to his pockets aka his hand guns (Just because he wasn't in the mafia doesn't mean he cant shoot, he loves his handguns.)  Italy wined in response the feeling of eyes boring into his back magnifying twofold.  He nearly burst into tears when his phone buzzed. No! It was fine! He refused to look at it! They were fine! Stop being paranoid! Romano huffed watching around them. His phone thankfully stopped buzzing.  

"Hello. Are you two from Italy?"  

"What the fuck?!" 

"EHHK!"  Italy dove under the table shaking the second he heard the unfamiliar voice. He started blankly at the polished shoes in front of him.   

He heard a noise, above him right where Romano was! Italy froze completely waiting with baited breath for a sign telling him what to do. Even though they were more likely then not still fine. They had no reason not to be. He couldn't get his limbs to move.   

"Do it. I fucking dare you. In front of allll these people. I dare you you dont have the fucking balls."  

Italy paled in horror that those words struck him with. Romano! He had to do something didn't he?! Gahh he needed Ludwig! He rolled on his back. A sicking part of him praying that he had been forgotten even if that meant Roma was hurt. As long as he didn't have to get up. As long as he could stay alive. He still had his other friends.. 

"You will come with us now. Take your brother and we will go, or your body will hit the door on it's way out." 

Italy shut his eyes closed tightly hot sticky tears pressing against shaky eyelids. Romano sounded so sacred! 

"F-fuck off dickhead." 

"One" 

Italy forced himself to look  at his brother from underneath the table. The sliver knife he saw under that pale neck shocked him with a jolt that sent panic into his body. But what could he even do?! He needed to do something. Even if that meant just getting out of there. Better then letting them take both of them... yeah that sounded like Germany. .....Didn't. 

"K-k-kill me! S-see where that gets you! NOWHERE! Dammit!" The voice was breathless filled with an anger spurred on by fear. 

"Two" 

Italy sucked in a breath,  heart beating so hard he swore everyone could hear it. Speaking of everyone what were they doing! Calling the cops?! They were right?  Nobody would just... watch this happening... right? He crawled out from underneath the table. Oh God! Don't let him see him! Please... he still had more pasta to eat! Somehow his prayers seemed to be heard no one even looked at him. Italy tried not to even glance in the direction  of his brother, but he was draw to. Somehow needing to see him one last time? Ehhhh.  

"One" The man hesitated  for a moment, letting Romano a chance to surrender. Italy knew he could tackle him Germany had taught him how. B-but! This was real! He shook his head desperately. A couple teardrops fled down his cheeks. He turned his back on them. "Goodnight North. I won"t make you."  

Raven tilled her head. Looking into the Scope of her sniper rifle. Hmm. North Italy wasn't going to-? Huh. Shoot, now she had to shoot (Ha pun!) the agent. This was not going to be pretty. There were way to many normal people humans to do this safely. But. Oh well. Hopefully they could figure it out themselves.  Not going to waste anymore time, she clicked the trigger. Fascinated by the reactions of the people not far below her. Damm she was gonna be in sooo much trouble.  

Romano gulped hating the stupid fucking fact that he didn't know what to do. He might be fast enough to grab his guns but that wasn't likely. The man holding the knife which had been renamed Faccia Stupido A+ naming. Dug his knife in deeper-Romano jerked back getting ready- wait?! Italy wasn't under the fucking table?!! Shit! Ducking his head down, ignoring the sharp pain that action caused rammed right into Faccia Stupido's chest. They hit the ground hard. The people who had been watching in intense terror started screaming. Loudly. Fuckers. Romano grabbed  at his whatever the fuck's  hands ready to try and wrestle the gun away from him. Italy grabbed his own instead.  

"Romano! Are you okay?! Y-Your! Blood! I-I."  Startled by the pain in his brother's eye's Romano noted the...blood...oh.  

"What the fuck?!! Who killed him!? How? Fucking-" His going to be a  high score of a blue streak was cut off by Italy clinging  onto him like he was the stupid potato head.   

"Gah i'm okay! It's his fucking blood not mine!"   

"Wow you guys can not get along can you? Whelp come on then, we don't have much time!"  

"I know your Mama! Don't-" Romano clapped a hand over his brother's mouth. Staring at this woman who stood in front of them. Smile sharp and colder then ice eyes narrowed in amusement. Her hair framed her face tamped off around her neck. Snow- white but somehow wilder. All in all,  a crazy freak. She most likely knew what was going on if that rifle meant anything.  

"May I have your name first? Mine's Lovino, My brother's Feliciano" Hopefully his tone wasn't to resigned. 

"Raven! Come on." She spun around darting pass the people around them. Romano and Italy had to run after her. 

* I suck at this. Oh well! Sorry for how long that took. Hopefully this is better.  Any questions? What do you think is happening? Italy was not thinking about his brother for that last line. Foreshadowing's fun! Have a nice day!*


End file.
